Zombieland
by FoamBanana
Summary: In zombieland the only thing that matters is to be rational. When Sakura grows overly attached to a group of survivors she throws all of her little rules out the window. How will her throwing away everything she knew effect her chance of survival? And much more important. The groups survival. R&R, AU! SasuSaku! Angst, Tragedy, Mystery, Humor and drama also involved.
1. Ch 1: Population 1?

**Summary: In zombieland the only thing that matters is to be rational. When Sakura grows overly attached to a group of survivors she throws all of her little rules out the window. How will her throwing away everything she knew effect her chance of survival? And much more important. The groups survival. R&R, AU! SasuSaku! Angst, Tragedy, Mystery, Humor and drama also involved.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story and the rights to it. R&R**

**Chapter one: Population: 1?**

Oh America, how you've changed. The land that used to be the greatest is now overflowing with the undead, walking corpses with some serious munchies.

Ever since patient zero took a bite out of a contaminated burger the world would never be the same again. I always knew MacDonald's would kill you some day, but I was just hoping that it would be from high cholesterol and not some walkers trying to eat your face off.

Everything had been so different from when I left Atlanta. Now I was possibly the only one left in this fucked up masochistic world that it had come to. Let me begin by saying that there are two sides to every story, so instead of just telling you from the rest of the worlds view let me tell you my story. The better one. The real one.

See that girl down there? Yup, that's me just trying to find myself some medical supplies before the zombies decide that nap time's over. So far I've been to fifteen cities trying to find myself some other survivors, or at least something that isn't destroyed by the walkers. So far I've failed on both counts.

Last time I saw a human being was when my mother, stepfather and sister went missing. That was six months ago when I was on my way to Juvenile hall for some... Well let's just say difficulties. You see my mom and dad were no longer married so I decided to stay with my mother and her new husband Clint.

Clint was what you would call a... How do I put this delicately. He was a drunk with a serious anger management problem. At first he was the perfect dad, taking us on fishing trips and the cinema and, and was a great dad. When his son died in Iraq five years ago, things really started going downhill in my family. After the first time that he hit mom I never really trusted anyone else but my her and my sister.

I might seem like an unlikely survivor with all of my phobias and behavioral issues, but the truth is that I had an advantage. I had the advantage of never really fitting in to this world and I treated people like they were zombies even before they were zombies. Without friends or family to weigh you down the possibility of surviving was high.

That brings me to rule number 1 for surviving the United states of Zombieland. Don't trust anyone. When the virus first struck people trusted and relied on each other to get out of there alive. One little lie could ruin everyones life. Take this girl from my block for example, she was bit, didn't tell the others and ended up chewing everyones faces off. Pretty dramatic if you ask me. She was already a drama queen. I guess things never really change after all.

I had always been alone and now that I was literally the only one here I realized how much I missed seeing people that didn't have intestines stuck in their teeth and missing body parts.

''Finally some bandages. I've been looking all over for you, where have you been. Do you happen to have some friends named antibiotics around here or are you a loner like me?'' Okay, you might think that I've gone crazy talking to some medical supplies, but believe me when you've been as far away from human company as you can get you eventually have no other choice but to talk to something before you go nuts.

Since the walkers didn't speak, only gurgled, they would be of no use at all during a little chit-chat. All they did was mumble and walk around like they were all a bunch of retarded psyco killers. Being alone really sucked, but being the only survivor in a world of zombies was even worse.

''DAMN IT DUDE! Why couldn't we just kept driving?'' Was that... Another person? I hid behind the counter. Hiding behind a counter might seem a little cliche, but you do anything to survive zombieland even stay as far away as possible from human company.

''Well let me just put it this way, car needs gas and we're all tapped out. Unless we find a pond of gasoline somewhere nearby we're pretty much stuck with walking'' A tall man with a mask spoke. He was smart. In case the virus was airborne he was protected.

''MAN! I really don't wanna keep on walking, my feet hurt, I'm thirsty, hungry and tired! Why can't we stop for just one second?'' Oh great, there's nothing worse than a whining person in these times and I might have found myself the only one of those alive. He sat down on a rock two meters from me.

One part of me wish that I had telepathic powers, making it possible for me to tell them off. Yet one part of me wanted them to stay. Call me scared or just damn-right stupid, but to be honest, another human being so close. What can I say. I was curious. I started moving around and looking for things in the drawers, but was all out of luck. Someone must have got their hands on everything before I did.

''Okay look, I don't like it either, but if you're going to keep making that much noise you're going to attract walkers. It's like you've lived the last 6 months in a box'' The older mans voice was so calm and the younger boy kind of made me curious, but at the same time what could I do? My options were to run up to them and risk being killed or relay on the walkers. In these times I would take my chance with the undead anytime over the living. Then I heard something I would never forget.

''Stop bitching, baka. We'll settle a camp at sunset. Until then you're just going to have to get your tired ass up and keep on moving. We're not going to get to Shadow Island if we keep stopping all the time'' I caught a glimpse of him and let me tell you there he was more beautiful than everyone I had ever seen. I know that you're not suppose to get attracted to the other survivors, but there was something about the new man. He was unlike anything that I had ever seen.

With his long legs it looked like he stood on top of the world. Great thighs and biceps revealed that he was strong and reliable. A face that could make an angel weep and hair as black as a raven. He was the male version of snow white.

''Fine, Teme! I will keep moving, but you have to stay on watch tonight'' I don't know what happened with me, but at some point when they started walking reality hit me. What if we were the only people left? What were the chances of meeting someone out here? And not only one person but five people.

So stalking is not the best thing that I've ever done, but desperate times calls for desperate measures. I don't know if they knew that I was following them, but one group member was very paranoid and kept turning around like he was being chased by a horde. They suddenly stopped

'' Up the hill will have to do, walkers aren't really that clever. We can set up camp there, I'll take the watch post and then we leave early in the morning '' The way everyone agreed quickly made me realize that they all had something in common. They were all soldiers of a kind. Fast and efficient, light when they walked and quiet. They would be the perfect company if I could only get close enough to them.

Since I was alone I never had the luxury of someone else watching over me as I slept. I would sleep only when I had found a safe place. In Savannah things weren't exactly top notch for sleeping. When it comes to cities people has always been attracted to them, I guess walkers were no different.

While they were setting up their camp I took the liberty to take a stroll around the grounds to make sure that no walkers were nearby. As I strolled I realized something else that really got my attention. They all had some sort of behavioral issues. The blonde had ADHD, the pale guy was socially awkward, the brunette was just downright creepy and the old man had a porn addiction. Then there was 'him'. He had anger management problems that were so bad at some points that he would almost edge the blonde out and throw him to one of the zombies. At least that's what it seemed like.

Overall they all had some problem that would decrease their survival chances by a dozen. I really wondered how they all managed to stay alive, then again I survived. I've always had some ups and downs though I've always been smart and not relied on anyone for help. These people had always someone to rely on. I guess sometimes it would be nice to not always have to be on guard.

''EY DUDE! I really can't...''

''SHUT UP! Do you want the walkers to find us?'' The blonde tugged at the tent and made a gesture for the raven to come and help him. He sighed deeply then made his way to the blonde. In the light of the day his face was really beautiful.

''How you survived is really the biggest damn mystery I've never quite figured out'' The blonde cringed and made it perfectly clear for the raven that he also could be smart. Although he hadn't shown it so far.

I started thinking about what kinds of people they were before the outbreak and were able to think about a few markers. Nothing major though. I sighed.

So where had I been before the outbreak? I had been the disgrace of the school, the emo that never talked to anyone except for a creepy janitor. I had always been smarter than everyone else, but sadly in high school that didn't matter to anyone else but the teachers. The students had laughed at me so hard that once I fled the school and swore to myself that I would never return to that dreadful place. Sadly mum convinced me to keep on studying. I did return on my own eventually, but I was never the same again.

''Do you need me to do anything... or am I finished for the day?'' Oh my god how the stare of the brown haired man sent chills down my spine. I hoped that I would never in my entire life meet another person that would be like that. I could see the others also getting nervous from the mans creepy stare.

''Ehm, no I think that we're fine. The camp is already up and I'll take the night shift today. You can go to sleep'' As the sun started to set all of the men decided it was time to hit the hay. The light summer breeze made it through my hair and gave me a feeling of relaxation. I hadn't felt this relaxed since somewhere before the outbreak.

If there was one thing that I really enjoyed then it was seeing the sun set upon the horizon and chase away the rays of the sun for the time being. I always loved seeing the stars, but growing up in the city it was almost impossible. The people say that in a big city there are few stars and boy were they right. Now of course the only thing they were right about was that there was little human life left. If any.

To be honest I never really knew how far that the virus had spread. It could have gone airborne all the way across the Atlantic making the whole world full of the undead or it could have just spread in the United states. I was more curious than ever to find out the truth, but all the ways of communication were off.

Like a computer virus making its way through the heart of the computer this virus might have struck the entire world. I was feeling lonelier than ever even though there were human beings not more than a few feet from me. Luckily they hadn't spotted me yet and neither had any walkers.

Since it was too dangerous for me to sleep on the ground I made a discovery, walkers were terrible climbers. The moment they would try to pull themselves up I could see that their arms broke off. The rotten flesh parted, showing the bone and their bones were so fragile that one single blow would make them break everything in their sorry little bodies. If you can even call what the walkers brains carried around bodies.

I climbed up the tree and sat down, making sure that I was comfortable before tying myself with the rope in my bag-pack. The last thing I needed was to fall down and die in my sleep, or even worse, injure myself to such a degree I couldn't run away. Then it would be bye bye life and hello munchies.

I had never been much of a eater in my life, in fact people would call me anorectic, many actually did. I pulled out a piece of bread that I had been saving since my last raiding of a wall-mart. I had grabbed everything that I could within the course of thirty seconds. I could still remember the sound of the alarm going off and I knew that I was screwed once the walkers got there.

Since I was always the cautious type I had made sure that my little station was out of range of their guns, but also made sure that they were close enough for me to see them. The raven sat down in front of the two tents on a log that they all had helped pull out from the opposite side of where I was situated. Luckily for me they had no clue that someone was watching them.

As the raven sat down on the log I realized that he didn't carry any weapons at all except for the Kanata on his back. A weapon so strong and fierce that it would make any living person on the other side of it weep of fear. That wasn't the case anymore.

Crying on the other hand was something that I had done so many days of my life I couldn't even count them on my fingers anymore, but I did know that those days were over now. No more weeping over something so meaningless as a mere beating from a so called parent. The only thing that would classify as a weeping situation is if you knew that you would die. I could only imagine how many people had cried over their own inevitable doom.

I was all alone now and the only way to get any sort of comfort would be to find a cure or at least make sure to find somewhere it was totally safe to be. Everyone had fled to refugee centers or other facilities like it to make sure that they would all survive, sadly they were all a bluff. None of those stood today.

The last broadcast I heard all survivors should make their way to the Island hidden in the shadows or The shadow island as many people would refer to it. The only thing that I actually believed with the broadcasts were the fact that there was an outbreak. No centers were open, no people alive, just a bunch of dead people walking. That was all there ever was, dead people. The ones they put down and the ones that they didn't.

The only calm city that I had been to so far was Saint cloud Minnesota. Yes, you guessed right. I had been walking around a whole goddamn continent for the past six month in search for some answers and failed to find any. The only thing I could find were directions where to go, like the center in Atlanta for survivors. I had been there looking for clues of where mankind had gone and I guess that I already knew the answer. They were roaming the streets with eternal life. If you could even call it life.

All over the continent I had found signs telling me to get the hell out of there to a new refugee center somewhere else, but when I got there they were empty. I had always found the same sight. The centers were empty of survivors, but full of walkers. Had I not known better I would probably thought that they had let a zombie walk through the center. Of course that wasn't the case, either the survivors hid their bite marks or they killed themselves in various ways. Something that I had found out was the fact that the bite didn't kill you, though it is a factor. When you died the virus struck and made sure that you would come back. I had found this out from a journal that I had found in an abandoned science lab.

No one had seemed to find a cure to this virus and there was not much left to do, In fact they were running out of time, if anyone did indeed look for an antidote. I wasn't even sure if there were scientists alive. The only people I knew for a fact were alive were the people below. Though smart, they had all shown that they were somehow dimwitted.

The stars shone on my face making me miss the good old days when people were alive and happy. Though I knew that none of that would ever come again there were times when I wish that everything wasn't so messed up. I sometimes wished that patient zero hadn't taken a bite out of the burger and made the world what it is today. I wish that I somehow could go back in time and make sure that the burger gets to a contamination facility where it can be researched and made sure that the same thing doesn't happen again.

''Who am I kidding that will never happen!'' I was dearly hoping that someone was able to fix this sometime and somewhere and soon. For now I would just have to keep my cool and make sure to get some sleep.

As fast as I closed my eyes I could feel myself drifting into a peaceful slumber, not knowing what would happen next.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I awoke when I heard someone approaching slowly, but clumsily. If it wasn't a walker then my best guess would be the noisy blonde. I was happy to see that the blonde wasn't the source of the noise, but I got worried when I saw that a walker stuck in a trap was. I was so anxious to get in to the tree I had failed to see the obvious snare trap was so close to me. I knew that the group down in the tent couldn't had been the reason for the trap, or were they? I was sure that I had checked their every movement before I went to sleep.

I hadn't even checked if they were still there, but was relieved to see their tents still on the hill and the raven sound asleep on the log. Then I got worried. What if he wasn't asleep? What if he was in fact dead. I had to find out.

I untied myself from the tree and jumped down with my back-pack. Instead of going to the right over a creek to them I chose to make a left first and dispose of the walker in the trap. Being newly awake I got tired of hearing his growls and yet I had to save ammo and make sure not to attract more walkers. The only thing I had except my Magnum 44 was a tire iron. I slowly picked it out of my bag as I approached the zombie.

''Geez, you're an ugly one'' Flesh was sticking out of its teeth and an arm was missing. To think that that was once a human being was almost impossible. Sure as he was ugly he would soon also be dead. I mean Dead, dead ''Sorry buddy, but you've got to go'' He started growling loudly, almost as if he knew what I was about to do to him. I swung the tire iron as hard as I could and when I reached the pallet of his head there was a cracking sound. I had struck through his skull making the blood spurt everywhere. It was truly a disgusting sight for my eyes, but not only disgusting, it was necessary. I felt my stomach growling at the sight of him and I realized that I hadn't really eaten anything apart from the piece of bread a few hours earlier.

As I climbed up the tree once again I came to another realization. The only food I had was a piece of bread, three energy bars, two bottles of water, two apples and a few breadsticks. I would have to get some food really fast or otherwise I too would be dead.

I picked up the energy bars and ate them while smutting carefully on some water. It was actually nice feeling the night breeze on my face as I chewed on my bars. Cherry wasn't really a favorite of mine, but in these times you would have to put all of your likes and dislikes in the back of your head. The only thing that really mattered was surviving.

I couldn't even remember the last time I had eaten something that I liked. It had been more than six moths that was for sure. I can't even remembering eating anything that I liked. I was hopeless in that way. The only reason I ate was to stay alive and make it to Shadow Island without being a walking corpse.

I looked up at the stars and spotted the Dolphin. A beautiful picture indeed. When I had been a child my favorite had been the Dolphin. I was a huge admirer of these creatures. Even though I hated swimming in the ocean I had always found them extraordinary, they were beautiful, wonderful and mesmerizing creatures.

I was pulled away from my little dreaming by a snore, signaling that the people were asleep. I almost forgot what I was going to do when I had climbed the tree.

''Well better get this over with'' I took my belongings and once again climbed down the tree, careful where I put my feet, and made my way slowly over to the camp. Before I could get so far I would have to make my way over the river without startling any of them, or any walkers for that matter.

I put my feet down in the freezing, yet flowing water as I was making my way over to the other side. I was actually going to do what I had been dreading to do all day. I was going to walk up to them, and then what? What was I going to do once I was there? I had no clue, but as sure as the sun rises on the horizon I would walk over.

As I reached the riverbank on the other side I felt my feet being dragged onto a root and I fell face first in to a rock. Luckily this didn't break my nose, nor did it render me unconscious. I had been lucky, a harder strike and I would be dead even if I didn't die there on the spot. I sat down on the damp sand.

''Ouch, dammit!'' I shrieked quietly, trying not to startle anyone. I rubbed my nose and tried to make the pain go away. I opened my eyes and realized to my dismay that my eyes were tearing up which only happened when I got a fist or anything else hard to my face.

Being the lonely kid wasn't really that easy as it sounds. I had to endure many beatings during all of my years in school. It was all because of the stupid girl on my block Kara. We had been friends through our entire childhood, until we were 13. I got the part in the school play that she so desperately wanted. We never were able to mend our broken bond after she got all of her friends to pull my hair, hit me in the face, tease me, kick me and sometimes throw food at me.

As I sat down awhile I realized that nothing was running down my nose. I let go of my nose to make sure that it wasn't bleeding and was pleased to see that my hand was clean from blood. I washed my face in the river and blew my nose to make sure that there wasn't any blood in it. I wanted to make sure that when I woke the raven up there wouldn't be any doubts that I was alive. I splashed some water on my face and stood up, but when I was about to turn around I felt a sword against my throat. I looked up to find him there, more beautiful than anything else in the world though my admire didn't hold on for too long when I realized his face showed a murderous glare.

I looked in to his beautiful eyes and swallowed. How the hell was I gonna get out of this mess?

**A/N: Sorry for ending at such an exiting time, but I finally finished the first chapter of this series I hope that you all will enjoy the next upcoming chapters as much as you've probably have enjoyed this one. Leave me a review telling me what you liked. I know that I don't have the best grammar in the world and the reason being that I'm from Sweden.**

**I have also, as many of you can tell, been editing a few mistakes and stuff like that. I was to lazy to do it while I was about to upload, but now I have finally fixed 'some' mistakes. I'm not that great with grammar. I hope that it doesn't bother you too much, if it does then please drop a comment about it or PM me to tell me exactly what I did wrong. Thanks! Anyways until next time, JA NE! xD**


	2. Ch 2: No strings attached

**Summary: In zombieland the only thing that matters is to be rational. When Sakura grows overly attached to a group of survivors she throws all of her little rules out the window. How will her throwing away everything she knew effect her chance of survival? And much more important. The groups survival. R&R, AU! SasuSaku! Angst, Tragedy, Mystery, Humor and drama also involved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story and the rights to it, so please don't copy! Thank you ^^ **

**Quick A/N: **

**I have edited some things in chapter one of this story and made sure to fix some mistakes, but as I wrote in the previous chapter, I'm from Sweden which makes my grammar a little off the road. But have patience and I'm sure that I'll find a beta reader that will be able to fix it ^^ **

**Btw guy's, I'm looking for a beta reader so if any of you would be interested please PM me and let me know. **

**Chapter 2: No strings attached. **

How do you know when you're going to die? Some say that it's the smell of fear or a feeling in their gut. Others say that you know when you're rational enough to see it.

I say that you can never be sure until you take your last dying breath. This day however I thought I was going to have my life end like a turkey on thanksgiving. With my guts in the trash.

Yes, a sword was pointed at my throat and I thought that I was going to die. Fortunately I got words out of my mouth.

''Dude, please put that down. That's a deadly weapon. You could hurt somebody'' Even though I was completely calm I'm sure he could still hear the fear in my voice as it rang in his ears. He looked rather chocked when he saw that I wasn't one of 'them'. One of the walkers that is.

The funny thing is that people has always been surprised when I spoke. I never spoke unless spoken to, I was always proper and never spoke with food in my mouth but the one thing that really got people surprised was when I tried to socialize.

I had once tried hanging out with the cool kids of my high school only to be slushied in my face two seconds later. Oh you don't know what being slushied means? It consists of popular kids throwing ice cold slushies in the geeks faces.

Even though I had never enjoyed going to school I actually missed it. The cool kids striving to win everyones approval, the nerds wanting to date and then there of course were people like me. The loners. The ones who didn't have a single friend in school.

Friends weren't the ones that mattered in zombieland. Neither was relationships. That brings me to rule numero duex, No strings attached.

When people make the ultimate sacrifices for other people in movies they never tell you how hard it is to just separate the strings that you've put between yourself and a person. When you eventually lose someone in a group you're devastated.

That's why I always traveled by myself. I had traveled where the wind had taken me, and the signs of course. I had been like Pocahontas, I had painted with the colors of the wind, I was a free spirit. Now I was more like a chained little birdy.

''So you're the one who's been following us? I guess I ought to have known'' This guy, nay, this man was something else alright. He was so breathtaking the only thing I could do to answer his question was to nod. He just raised an eyebrow at my stinky effort to reply.

''I'm guessing you've been after us since Savannah? I could almost feel you staring into my neck all of the time'' Sometimes it was scary when people could sense when you looked at them. It was almost as if they had a third eye, looking at everything that you do.

I swore that when he put his katana away I could feel the fear fly away from my body and into the air. Not even a second later he began to walk back to his camp. It was then that I realized it.

''Hey! Can you help me? I'm stuck'' He didn't even look at me and kept on walking ''Are you just going to leave me here when I'm stuck?'' He kept on walking ''Fine, but if you go I'm going to stand here, scream and possibly attract so many walkers that the place would overflow'' He stopped, took two steps back and looked me straight in my eyes with those wonderful raven orbs of his.

'' Look Pinky, I don't know who you are and frankly I don't trust you. We're in the mountains, there are few walkers around here and if they are here you wouldn't even dare to make yourself noticed by one of them because let's face it. You're stuck which means that you won't be able to get out once they get here'' He turned around once again and made his way back. A plan formed in my mind. A plan to make him help me.

''I saw a walker just a few feet away from here in one of your traps, I'm guessing that it wasn't to catch walkers now was it?'' That made him stop and walk back. Just when I thought that he was going to help me he just walked past me and to where I had set up my station ''I could help you hunt. I'm an exceptional hunter'' He just kept walking.

I tried all I could to pull myself out of the root that I had gotten stuck in. Sadly I was in further than I could realize by just looking at my leg. I also came to the conclusion that my foot must be stuck underwater. I could feel the cold water get in and drench my shoes. I needed to be fast and efficient and that would not happen with heavy and drenched shoes.

I was alone again. There was no walkers, no sounds and no him. I was just totally alone in the darkness. The only one that I had was the stars and possibly the moon. It was crazy really. When I was a kid I used to call them Ghast tears. The millions of stars upon the sky were tears that lonely souls had wept.

The time of crying was over and fortunately my time in the river was over too. I don't know how I had summoned such strength but I had managed to pull the entire root out of the ground.

I would never ever get tired of the feeling of freedom. Free as a bird as my mother once said. Sadly the only thing that got her was an abusive marriage and a drinking husband. Though I knew that it wasn't the saying itself that had gotten my mother that marriage I didn't want to speak ill of the dead.

That's when I realized that I didn't even know if they were dead. I knew that Clint would have made it at least. He was like a tic, he was just a parasite that did no good to this world.

When everyone had been alive he wouldn't even take care of so much as a beer can after himself. He blamed it all on us of course because he was too blind to see that HE was the cause of every problem that he had. He hadn't done anything useful in 5 years and I don't think that he would ever do so either.

The only people that I actually cared about were my mother and sister. They were the reason that I ever felt loved in this world. How about my father you might ask? When my mum and dad got a divorce I quickly found out it was because he never wanted kids. When my mum got pregnant with my older sister he was okay with it and stayed with her, but my mother always wanted a big family.

My father used to say that he was tricked into having kids. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad and he loves me, but he was never there for me. Not like Ana or mother. And if he ever was it was to fight with my mother or to ask Ana and me to come live with him.

My father wasn't a blind man. He knew exactly what Clint was doing to mum. Even though Clint tried acting sober around people I had to say, he was a terrible actor. Truly terrible. He couldn't even go five minutes without getting drunk.

If he however was sober more than 6 hours he would demand a standing ovation and then reward himself with some booze. My stepdad was crazy when it came to things like that. Never took anyone else in consideration. Many might say that he would be an ideal person for surviving an apocalypse, but there was so much more than being independent that was a must.

As I pulled myself out of the mud I took time to look at the now completely ruined shoe of mine. It wasn't only drenched, but also torn in some places. I quickly had a problem. If I didn't find another pair of shoes around somewhere I would have to walk barefoot. Not only did that make the chance of me getting hurt increase but it also made me terribly uncomfortable.

I sighed and then I heard the raven mutter. He was on his way back to the camp, or if I was lucky, to me. I suddenly became very happy when I saw him. I knew that I broke every rule in the book by talking to him what was more dreadful, I was actually starting to get attached and I almost... liked him.

I had only spoken a few words with gods best creation, but I was already starting to develop feelings. I was like one of those lovestruck teenagers with raging hormones and social awkwardness. I really didn't know how to act around such a magnificent creation as himself. He took a deep breath and stopped by my side.

''Okay Pinky, I don't trust you, but my group is starving if you wanna become a part of it you better make yourself useful and get us something to eat. Since the trap is totally ruined you get your chance, so do your best'' I was speechless.

Would he really accept me into his group just like that? The worst part was that I didn't really know how to hunt. Walker hunting was a regular habit of mine to stay sane and happy, but to actually hurt and kill an innocent animal was something that I had never had to do.

''First of all dude, it's not Pinky, it's Sakura and secondly I can't do that without a good weapon. My bow was... destroyed in a fire a few moths ago'' I was really starting to hate myself. Not had I only lied to someone I had made sure that I probably would never get into the group. Well one part of it was true, there had been a fire, but I hadn't lost a bow. I had lost something far more important then a bow. I had lost my pouch with medical supplies that I always had carried around on my back.

If he knew I was lying or not he chose to play me into telling him the truth ''How convenient then Sa-ku-ra. We happen to have a bow and arrows'' I had lied and was now about to get caught redhanded. I didn't give in that easily either.

''Sure, give it to me and I will get you something to eat'' The only thing that I heard were the words that came out of my mouth. I was lucky I was born with such a natural ability to lie and hold my pokerface.

Bows and arrows were the stuff of the medieval times. Guns and ammo were the things of today. Though I didn't know how to use a bow I had always admired people who could. I had observed while others had shot. I even tried once myself but was sent straight home since they didn't want me to get hurt. I did however shoot successfully once at a friends house.

As he walked back to his camp something hit me. I had to find something to shoot or my ass would be handed to me on a silver platter.

'Think Sakura! What are animals attracted to?' To think that such simple question had so many answers really boggled my mind. I couldn't put out food and expect some animal just to show up. Unless I wanted a big, fat predator such as a bear or a mountain cat or even worse. A walker.

I listened to the sounds of the nature. It was relaxing and at the same time aggravating. The wind wailing in my ears, the sounds of the trees bowing and the water pouring down the mountain stream.

''WATER!'' I put my hands before my mouth when I had realized that my scream would probably get the walkers attention.

''Hush! You don't want the walkers to find us now do you?'' I shook my head, gulped and hoped for the best. A cocky grin appeared on his face. That's when I remembered. I would have to shoot something for us to eat. He handed me the beautiful bow made out of a dark material and some matching arrows. The feathers of the arrows were really different. They were made out of pink colored feathers.

''It's beautiful. Who does it belong to?'' He lowered his eyes and lost the cocky grin upon his face. Was it stolen? Perhaps it was his or maybe someone else's bow.

''It was taken during a house raiding a few days ago in Atlanta. We got almost everything we needed from the place'' This bow had once belonged to someone who now missed it, presumably.

Walkers were dead. They had no feelings. They didn't hate, they didn't love and they most certainly did not miss something. Walkers were by every definition dead. Nothing could make a walker think more than 'I want your flesh' or ' I want brains' or something in that fashion.

I had never watched a zombie movie before. Mum thought that they gave us kids crazy ideas and fears that were totally irrational. Now that I was living one I wished that I had come more prepared to the set.

''C'mon let's get a move on. I saw some rabbits down by the river earlier. They were... ehm... Reproducing'' Was he really going to tell me all about their lovemaking. The only thing that I knew about sex was what we had heard in sex ed class. No personal experience though.

I followed the man down to the river, which was following our every step on our way to the rabbits. He had to have realized that there was a slight possibility that they were no longer there. Though I was proven wrong.

When we got there the two rabbits were resting on the damp sand. I walked as slowly and as quietly as I could. I could see their bellies moving up and down, indicating that they were alive. The only thing worse than dying is eating an animal that is dead. The fever will instantly kill you and make you come back as a zombie.

''Well go ahead princess, help me with this and you're in'' He whispered into my ear. The shock of him being so near me almost rendered me out of consciousness. I managed to stay on my feet, pull out an arrow and aim with the arrow in place at the helpless bunnies. All I could do was to pray that I would miss. I let the arrow go and it instantly hit one of the rabbits in the stomach.

I turned around only to see the surprised look upon his beautiful face. He had been proven wrong. However this would probably mean that I would have to hunt for them every time they needed food. I hadn't had that realization until now. He made me irrational. My chances of survival would decrease if I kept on acting this way.

''Well there you have the food, go snatch it before a walker does'' He closed his open mouth and quickly went to pick up the dying animal before, as I said, a walker picked up the scent of the animal. The lack of animals would make it improbable for walkers to show up at east Jesus nowhere. He quickly handed it over to me

We had been lucky, or at least I had been. I got away with a total lie, but there was still some obvious problems that needed to be fixed. When the other bunny had heard its partner get shot it had ran away into the forest. That would quickly make walkers get the serious munchies.

When I was in school the cool kids would always play a game. Describe a person with one word. It began as a joke from one of the teachers, but the cool kids quickly caught on and made the whole practice a total disaster. The first word I could come to think of when I saw the razing bunny was free.

Not seconds before had I shot its mate, and now it ran for its life, afraid about what was going to happen next if it didn't run. I had been wrong to shoot its partner, but I gave myself comfort by telling me that I followed the laws of nature. ' Eat or be eaten ' I sure as hell wasn't going to get eaten so I had done the only thing that I could. I had made sure that the group would survive.

''Nice shot by the way. Long time hunter?'' My mind flung out of my thoughts. Either I had to tell him another lie, or I would have to give him the truth. The rules told me to not trust them, neither to let him trust me either.

''Aha, Since I was 6. Dad taught me how to hunt'' The bad thing with words are that the moment they are said, you can never get them back. Sometimes I wish that there was a Jedi mind trick when it came down to these things. If I regret saying something to someone I could just wave my finger in a nice way and that person would forget what I just said.

''Well then, I guess we're in for a treat. Do you know how to cook?'' People expect me to cook since I was a woman, but the truth is that I never really learned to. All I ever did with my time was write poems, love letters and stuff like that. I had no skill what-so-ever when it came to cooking.

''No, I've always been the hunter. I've never been much of a cook. Do you know how to cook?'' He nodded, gave me the rabbit and took the bow. I couldn't help but to feel like I was about to vomit. I had to contain it, otherwise I had to come out and tell him the truth. The only problem was my paranoia. The bunny wriggled a little in my hands.

''Have you never held a dead animal before?'' My eyes looked directly into his eyes. He was quite the people-reader. He was getting suspicious of me. He had every right to not trust me, but to question my motives with his group, that would be to go a few steps too far.

''My dad always used to take care of these kinds of things. I just shot them'' He took the rabbit out of my hand. When our hands touched I could swear that sparks flew all around us. It was like a movie kiss. The happiness and the love that was sparkling around me made me just want to give up, throw myself at him and take his heart with storm.

I had never been the romantic type, and to be honest I had never even had a boyfriend before, but there was something about him that I just couldn't put my finger on. Something mysterious about this man. He was like a cool summer breeze, but at the same time the sun's surface. He was hot and cold at the same time.

Never had I fallen in love, never had I thought of someone that way and never had I ever been the type to say stuff like that. Remember when I said that I wrote poems and love letters. The only thing that I wrote for my own entertainment were poems, the letters were for class mates.

I had been quite the matchmaker through out high school and no one had even bothered to ask why they all of a sudden got letters from the ones they loved. No one had even bothered to read it carefully. It all started by accident.

I was playing a prank on a girl in my class and sent a letter to the most popular guy in school and claimed it was from her. He instantly fell in love with her and thus began my reign as the matchmaker of Konoha High. I had fixed so many couples I couldn't even count them anymore. Not only was Konoha High a big school with a lot of students, but the best part was that they were all crazy, hormone driven teenagers.

I was so busy with my thoughts that I didn't even realize that the raven had started walking. I quickly picked up my pace and began to walk in his footsteps. He didn't have big feet, neither were they small. On them he wore simple converse in green color. The raven was so beautiful. That's when it hit me.

''I never got your name. I've been thinking of you as the raven for quite some time'' He stopped, turned around and extended his hand to me. I quickly shook it.

'' Pleased to meet you, my name... '' I was finally going to get to know his real name. His persona, without any interruptions from anything. My heart was razing so fast and so loud I could hear it. My breathing started to pick up and made me almost pant '' ... is Sasuke Uchiha ''

**I felt like I had to end it there, though I will soon be out with chapter 3. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this story. Don't forget to favorite and follow. Read and review! Until next time, JA NE! ^^ **


	3. Ch 3: Oh father

**Summary: In zombieland the only thing that matters is to be rational. When Sakura grows overly attached to a group of survivors she throws all of her little rules out the window. How will her throwing away everything she knew effect her chance of survival? And much more important. The groups survival. R&R, AU! SasuSaku! Angst, Tragedy, Mystery, Humor and drama also involved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story and the rights to it, so please don't copy! Thank you ^^ **

**Quick A/N: I would just like to thank all of you for your support and interest in this story. I would love for you to drop a review, a like or anything telling me what you thought, how I can improve it and stuff like that ^^ Also it would help me a lot if you would recommend me to your friends here on Fanfiction, to someone who appreciates zombie stories ^^**

**Also this chapter will probably be a little longer. A kind of compensation for not updating for a while. **

**Thanks! And see you after this chapter! ^^ **

**Chapter 3: Oh father**

Happiness. The only thing that I could think of was the word happiness. The bliss of life itself. It was like the sun was shining just for me. Screw the rule that said I couldn't be with them. It was too late now.

After Sasuke had introduced me to the rest of the group we all packed up their things and went towards Shadow Island in search of safety. Although I knew when we got there nothing would remain I still went with their plan. The only thing that kept me going was hope, stupidity and a little bit of love.

Even though it had only been a week I was head over heels for the man with the raven hair and those beautiful eyes. I was totally mesmerized by him. His way of talking, his way of walking, his appearance. In short, his everything. Not to speak of those gorgeous set of abs.

I had never been much for the utter shell of a person, but with him it was different. He was a god. He was Adonis and I was just a mere mortal standing in his eternal glory. I knew I was over exaggerating, but to be honest I just saw him as something more than walker-to-be. I was just happy that I finally had someone to rely on more than myself.

Not only had I been blessed by a nights sleep in a comfortable tent, I had also had the luxury of sleeping next to him. The moonlight hitting his face, his bare chest glistering of sweat and his sweet ass... Wait a second. Was I having dirty thoughts about this guy?

I had never been the one with a high libido. I never got horny and never did anything that would sexualize me. I sighed at my own hopelessness.

Though I had never had high libido I suddenly felt hot and heavy for him. I just wanted him to acknowledge me for who I was. A simple, yet strong and fierce young woman on the brink to becoming a fully grown adult female of our species. Alas he only saw me as a food dispenser.

The rabbit I had shot made a great stew and had saved the lives of the group. They had all just shuffled their mouths full of it instead of enjoying it like I took my time to do. Like I said, I wasn't much of an eater, but when I really enjoyed something I made sure to make it last long.

Days had gone by, hell I didn't even count anymore. I didn't know why I should bother to count them. In the united states of zombieland didn't require anyone counting the days. But it did require you to remember seasons and important dates. That's rule 3 for surviving the united states of zombieland. What season? Winters approach.

When you're raiding a super market you need to know if the winter or summer is approaching. You need to know what kind of food, clothes and other things you might need. You can't survive a snowstorm in only a linen, short shorts and a pair of flip-flops.

Many people might say that you can quickly realize by just feeling the atmosphere. I made it perfectly clear to always know what to bring. I didn't pack anything that I didn't need, nor did I pack anything that would slow me down.

If you have to choose between the big or the small backpack, choose the smaller one. It's easier to carry and you get more flexibility without weighing you down. Although it may not be as big it at least has all of the space necessary to go around.

Since Shadow island was somewhere near Savannah I knew that we had to follow the coast as far as we wanted to go to get to Shadow Island. Although Shadow island was originally called Hilton head island it had gotten its name from the military forces said to operate there.

Speaking of military I was seriously starting to wonder if they had been soldiers. I had been too scared to ask the team about their past, and frankly I didn't want to know. The only persons past that I wanted to know was Sasukes. I wanted to know who he was, what he used to do and what he was like. I wanted to know everything about him, fearing that I wouldn't get anything out of him I had kept my mouth shut. Though that didn't make the curiosity go away. I gazed at the man and saw the pain upon his face.

His eyes were shut closely and his hands shut tight. It was then I realized that he was dreaming. Of what I had no idea, not that I wanted to know since it looked painful, but I had to wake him up.

Nightmares often made me scream and knowing myself and not him I couldn't take any risks and put everyone in danger. Just as a precaution. I gulped. I would have to wake him from a once peaceful slumber. What would I tell him? Hey I was watching you sleep so I had to wake you? No, I was far smarter than that.

''Sasuke'' I whispered as I tugged his arm. He began to breathe heavily and made a lot of weird noises. I had to stop him or we would practically ring the zombies dinner bells. He suddenly began to shake slightly and after about 20 seconds he went completely numb. It was only then I realized that he had opened his eyes.

''Why are you staring at me?'' I looked into his eyes. I was trapped.

_Du-dunk_

_Du-dunk_

_Du-dunk_

_Silence _

''Y-you started to move. I... ehm... I just needed to make sure that you were okay. You made some pretty weird noises'' He looked at me, nodded and turned around. Only once his breath was regular and I realized that he had fallen to sleep did I let myself get lulled by his breathing. The night took its grip on me and pulled me in tightly as I went in to another dreamless night.

As the morning sun rose on the horizon I quickly flew out of my slumber. I sat up so quickly my head began to spin and my stomach began to growl. That was right, I hadn't eaten in two days. The leftover food I had saved I had given to the rest of the group in order for them to stay happy with me. Alas I was in deep shit.

'' Sleep well Princess? '' I was startled by the deep, calm and soothing voice that spoke to me. I turned my head to find him sit next to me with his shirt now on to my dismay. When he caught me staring at his chest I simply turned away my eyes ''Woah, someones awfully interested in my body'' I blushed and for the first time in a long time I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

''Well... I-I-I, Ano, I just wondered what a guy like you did to get those bad boys'' The bad thing with words were that the moment they escaped your lips you could never get them back. I sensed my cheeks filling up with blood and I looked away, he however didn't get angry, just laughed silently.

''Well, I guess the army does that to people. With a strict diet and a 6 hour training program you get results pretty fast'' I knew it! He had been in the army. Well I hadn't really known but something about him screamed war. I didn't know if it was his intriguing body or his fascinating mind that made me think that. No matter what it was I just knew that his profession would somehow involve others peoples misery ''Speaking of diet, I noticed that you haven't eaten in quite some while. Trying to win Americas next top model? ''

He knew by the fatigue and listless look upon my face that I was absolutely starving. He suddenly reached out for something and placed it in my hand. It was a hand full of nuts. I didn't have time to wonder where he had gotten them from, I only had time to eat. I stuffed my face with some tasty nuts that slowly and uncomfortably made their way down my throat.

As if he could read minds he gave me a full water bottle with the lid already taken off the bottle. I reached for it and slowly put it to my lips. All I had to do was to lift my head slightly and quaff. I had completely forgotten to ask him if it was okay for me to drink it all, but before he could stop me the water bottle was empty. I looked up at him with sadness and regret in my eyes.

''It's fine, we got some more'' I looked down at the bottle and saw some dirt in it. They hadn't even bothered to cook and sterilize it before handing it to me. Even though it wasn't clean I didn't mind anymore. I was just so hungry that all I could do was to think about the nuts still left in my hand. When I was done with one hand he handed me another. We kept on doing this for about five minutes until I was so full I could burst any moment.

''Still hungry Pinky?'' I had grown pretty fond of my new nickname. The only nickname I had received before zombieland had been billboard brow. According to most people I had an abnormally large forehead. My mum used to say that it was all because I was smart, but now that I look back at it I kind of figured she was lying to spare my feelings.

After all I had never been the sharpest tool in the shed. I had been just above average, but in the world that we used to live in a little above average wasn't enough. Now it was the only thing that mattered.

''Nope, I'm full. So what's our task today Sasuke-kun?'' weird right? Imagine living the world day by day not knowing what would happen next. Before this whole hell began you could plan going to the super-market, the gym or anything really. Now the only thing you knew for certain was that nothing was the way it once were.

Even though you could plan a destination you could never, and I mean never, guarantee that you would get or even somehow end up there. You have to just stroll and make sure that you get somewhere. The motto was that the grass was always greener somewhere else. Although the world probably looked the same everywhere.

''Well we were thinking of raiding a super-market to get some food with us. Your shoulder still hurting?'' Oh yeah that's right. My little 'accident'. You see since I shot the rabbit, which had only been a lucky shot, I had to lie and tell them that I had pulled a muscle or something like that. I was lucky that the lie worked and that they didn't throw me out of the group because of my 'injury'.

If I had been in any other survivor group that probably would have happened. Not in this one though. I was baffled by their generosity and their ability of being so completely fearless. Not a single second had they doubted me or given me the boot. I was grateful that even though the world was being run by the zombies there were still people that were kindhearted.

''How's our food stash?'' He bit his lip, looked down at my sleeping-bag and shook his head. I knew that since he wasn't a man of many words this meant that we would soon be all out again.

To notice something and to know something are totally different things, even though they might not seem like it they are. You notice something in an instant, you know over time. Though you can notice something, few people had the ability to turn that into knowledge.

I had 'known' this man for a week now and yet it already seemed as if we had known each other for a whole lifetime. I knew so little about him, but when you know someones soul what you already know is enough. You don't need anything more, nothing less.

''Oh well, where are we going then? To raid?'' His eyes were gleaming like amethyst. No scratch that they were gleaming like two onyxes. I was so taken aback by his appearance I almost didn't notice the blonde walking straight in, unannounced as usual. Peoples usual response to walking straight in would be, oh did I interrupt or, oh sorry, didn't see you there. Not this kid though.

''Ey, you don't need to start repopulation the earth already, can't you wait even two seconds and... OUCH!'' A large bump started to appear on the blondes head. Served him right. Even though I might have seemed tough there was no covering the shame in my face. My eyes were shot straight up and my cheeked flushed beyond comparison.

''You gotta be careful what you say dobe, you might end up as a snack for the walkers'' The blonde just laughed at the comment. Sasuke gave his best 'I'm-serious-face', but failed miserably ''I'm serious''

''Yeah right, just as serious you were when you said you would kill me some day'' Sasuke glared at the blonde and muttered under his breath.

''Well I hope that someday isn't too far away'' At this comment the blonde stopped laughing. He then turned from a happy to a sad face. Something about that look made me think that they had known each other for quite some time. They looked like childhood friends, but to be honest more like rivals.

I decided that enough was enough, I took my lazy ass out of the sleeping bag and walked over to the blonde. I wasn't the touchiest person in the world, but hugs were something that I managed. Not that this moron would ever feel one. I patted him on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring look.

''S'ok, I know what might make you happy. To get some food in that rumbling belly of yours'' His smile was the brightest thing that I had ever seen. He had a smile that could light up the whole world. As I started packing he pulled my arm.

''There's no need for that we are going to set up the camp here for a while. Kakashi, Yamato and Sai are going to keep guard. You me and Sasuke will walk to a nearby market to see if there's anything left to eat'' I had found out that we weren't the only survivors after all. On their journey they had met so many survivors trying to get by. Of course, they never saw them again, but I knew that they didn't lie. There were some signs that survivors, apart from ourselves, still existed.

About a month ago they had met this strange couple. The woman was a drug addict and the man was a former business man. When the world had been right she had been a prostitute, sadly money wasn't what you needed anymore. They had told my group that they were heading south, but at the day of their departure they had left for the ocean. They had never seen each other after that.

''Is it really safe to stay here for so long? What if the walkers get to us or even worse, what if we're separated?'' I was right to be worried about this. This was no longer just their group. As much as it pained me to admit I had grown so used to having them around that It no longer mattered when it came to rules.

''You're right to be suspicious, but we've raided the whole area looking for walkers. We haven't seen any so far'' We all stepped out of the tents and found the rest of the group gathering some water.

''Even though you can't see them doesn't mean they're not there. Lurking in the shadows around here. It's not like they would disappear just because you can't see them. I say we take a vote all of us. I say we all go'' I knew that these people were rational and they would all choose to leave soon enough.

''What do the rest of you say?'' The pale asian guy looked at me. He gave me one of his fake smiles. Did I mention that I was totally creeped out by that?

''I say we stay. This is the best place I've been in for ages. No walkers so far. Plus we're far up. They probably won't get to us here'' He was right. We had been so happy where we were. Sadly it wasn't good enough. In this world, we would have to always be on the run. I turned my eyes to Sasuke with hope.

''Sorry kiddo. I think I'm comfortable here'' I knew that he was right. The problem with these people were their positivity. What if shit really hit the fan with this place. What would happen then?

''So Kakashi what do you think?'' Kakashi's eyes widened in horror. He had spotted something that we all feared we would have to see.

''Ehm, I think we should take our shit and get the hell out of here before we turn into dinner'' He was right. The walkers were slowly approaching us with hungry looks upon their dead faces. We all realized where we would be in the next five seconds if we didn't get our asses out of there. We all did what our plan required us to do.

Naruto's assignment was taking care of the food and water supply. Since our supply was pretty narrow he was finished before the rest of us had even started. We initiated faze two.

Sasuke and Kakashi's work was to take care of the walkers. The sounds of gunshots left a ringing noise in my ears. Even though it might attract more walkers than it would kill that was a risk we were all willing to take, at least until we were out of there. Sasuke swung his Katana high over his head. It clashed with a walkers face and left the walker immobilized.

The rest of us were sent to pack the tents as fast as we possibly could. With Naruto's task out of the way we all made sure to work together. All we wanted to do was to get out, well at least me. I was actually secretly hoping for this to happen.

Now don't get me wrong, putting my groups life at risk wasn't what I wanted. The only thing that I wanted was to make them see that this was no longer safe. When the walkers were first made they were dumb, but little by little over time they developed memories.

When they were wandering around we knew they were already dead. We knew already that if you took out the brain you killed them. Their memories might help them on their way of victory. And thus the zombie race has claimed yet another victim.

''Sakura, watch out!'' I was just in time to dodge a falling walker. I quickly gazed upon the corpse to find an arrow in its head. Yamato held onto the bow as if it was his property. Tight and unforgiving.

''There's no time to pack this up, just leave it. If it's useable we'll come back to get it. Right now we have to get out of here. We're all out of rounds'' Rules clearly stated that gear was more important than lives nowadays and even though I liked Sasuke I couldn't just leave them and hope for the best. I kept on tying the tent together ''Didn't you hear me? We can't protect you anymore! We have to get going!''

I was so busy tying the tent together I didn't even notice his strong arms wrapping around my slender waist. Before I knew it I was in the air, flung over his shoulder. I knew that he only meant well, but man was he a pain in the ass.

''Hey what do you think you're doing! Put me down you moron!'' No response. Only panting as he kept on running away from the scene. Luckily the fast walkers had already been killed and left only the dumber, newborn walkers to try to catch up with us. Luckily we had an advantage. Working brains and stunning boys. Not that their looks had anything to do with our escape. Their muscles and staminas however did.

''Sasuke I guess we can scratch plan A and go straight on to plan B''

What do you do when you need to think. That's right, utter and complete silence has to fall before any thoughts comes rumbling up. That wasn't an option here. I didn't even know how to spell my name at this moment. I knew that since I was still being carried by Sasuke his thinking capacity might not be as great.

''Hey Sasuke, let me down''

''Not happening princess, we need to go'' I gently smacked his back with the palm of my hand. I frowned when I saw a runner come towards us.

''Yeah I know I'm not arguing, but we've got a fast approaching problem here!'' I yelled and pointed backwards. Sasuke turned and so did the rest of the group. Kakashi pulled out my precious magnum 44 and fired. The bullet hit the runners forehead and burst his skull into pieces.

''I thought you said that we were all out on ammo?'' Sasuke, that had now put me down, glared at me intensely.

''Well I lied okay, just like you did when you said you could hunt'' I froze. So he did know that I had lied to him? Or maybe I had just given it away, anyway it didn't matter anymore. My secret was out in the open. If he left me here I would be forced to go back to the mob of walkers to get my things. Let's just say that wouldn't be an option for quite some time ''Yeah I knew Sakura. I could see it in your eyes when you told me you could hunt''

''Ehm guys, we don't really have time for this argument right now. Let's just get going before more dead things get here'' Even though I hated to admit it, Naruto was right. They were approaching fast. I picked my ass of the ground and ran with the rest of the group towards where ever they were headed.

In these sticky situations I always had a place number two to go to. Since we had only been here a few hours we didn't have any time to plan at all. We didn't even get a map of the area. We didn't even know where we were for that matter either. We could be anywhere really. The only thing that mattered was to follow my team and stop at nothing to get the hell out of here.

''Can we stop for like two seconds. I really need to catch my breath'' We slowed our pace down to walking. The afternoon sun was kind even though it was late June. We had the luxury of mere 55 degrees. At least that was my best guess. We had approached a small town by now and as the sun began to fade it was nice to have reached some kind of goal. We knew that we were somewhere outside of Hampton lake because of the signs a little here and there. Naruto sighed.

''Oh dude, c'mon how long have we been at it? There's no super-market around here, just face it!'' Sasuke growled for what seemed to be the hundredth time in a row. Every time Naruto had opened his gob only complains came rushing out. Sadly we couldn't follow his plan and give up just yet. We needed a butt load of things and giving up now would just mean defeat.

''To answer your question, about a few hours'' Now it was my time to growl. Even though the sun was about to go hiding, providing us with cool summer air, it was not for the better. Once the sun went down more walkers came out of their hiding. Maybe it was because of the cool air.

When you turned you got a fever well over the limits of a human beings body. You died from the complications and then later on you came back like one of them. Getting a fever in these times were deadly. Just about any disease as small as a cold could kill you in an instant. The more you avoided the dead the less chance it was to get smitten by their viruses.

Luckily for me the only thing that I had got was a small scratch and no before you ask it was not from one of the walkers but from one of the ladders. Climbing ladders with bare legs and on a rusty ladder, no thanks. Not a mistake that I was willing to make again.

''Hey I think I can see something over there'' I turned my head up from the ground and looked at the direction Yamato's finger was pointing ''It's a wall-mart! We're in luck!'' Sasuke sighed in annoyance.

We both knew that big warehouses was not the ideal place for us to find food. Bigger houses meant a possibility of more 'people' inside. With none or few rounds left to fire we had little chance of surviving. Though thinking of the opposite that we might starve to death was not appealing either. I tapped Naruto on the shoulder and we all walked out of the woods, straight onto the parking lot of the big warehouse.

''Great! How do we get in without being detected?'' Being the smartest one in the group I had to come up with a plan of getting us out of here and in to Wall-mart. I thought of all of the possibilities and then decided that an air approach would be the best way of getting in. Getting in from the roof of the building through a window would be best.

''Let's climb up the facade of the building to one of the roof windows and get in that way'' I though that it was a great idea, but of course someone would always disagree.

''Or we just take the loading dock entrance?''

''What if it's locked''

''What if it's not?''

''What about the alarm?''

''If you break the glass the alarm will go off anyways, we just make a hit and run'' I gave up. Arguing with Sai was the worst thing ever. Of course he just had to prove that he was a tad smarter than the rest of us. Since the rest of the group knew him better they went with his idea of taking the backdoor in.

Sai took the lead and went over to the back. That was strange. No walkers nearby. These places would be the most natural place to hide in case of the apocalypse. A place that always had food and other things that you might need.

As we reached the dock entrance we found to our great surprise that it was actually open. No traps were set and nothing protected the inside. I bit my lip. This was a bad idea. Once inside we were as quiet as possible. The light of the day still shone through the windows making it easier to see what was inside. What we saw baffled us.

Total and utter emptiness. Nothing except for the products were inside. That and us of course. This would be the most natural place to hide, and yet people didn't. We also saw that the place was barley touched.

''Okay gang, the warehouse is secure, in sight of walkers use your melee weapons. Sakura, since your pick was lost you go with Sasuke. Split up and take what you might think you need. There are bag-packs on isle five'' Great. I now realized that we wouldn't return to the place. We would have to leave everything behind. What was even worse was the fact that I had to team up with Sasuke. The guy who had confronted me when I lied. We all proceeded to isle five and picked a pack each. Then we all split up.

''So what do you want to get?'' I looked up at him. I blushed.

''Well I need tampons, aspirins, water, food, paper, clothes and hygiene articles'' He nodded and took me down the isles. We stopped at the bathroom section and picked out what we needed. Then we went on in total silence to the water section. I was the first one to break silence.

''Are you mad at me for lying?'' Sasuke looked shocked. Was he mad? Probably? Heck I didn't know. He didn't look like someone who was mad at least.

''No... I guess that I also lied a little'' I looked up at him just as shocked ''Yamato knows how to hunt. I just put you to the test. I wanted to know if you were capable of getting us supplies. I wanted to know if you weren't just a deadbeat that relied on other'' So it had all been a test. I nodded then looked down at the floor boards ''Are you mad at me for not telling you the truth?'' he asked.

''No. I guess you did it to protect the group'' Silence fell once again. Only the rumbling of the group around the shelves were heard ''Let's make a promise. No more lying to each other unless absolutely necessary. From now on let's be totally honest with one another'' He gave me one of his infamous smirks and gave me a sign he accepted the deal. I took what I needed from the next shelf. When I turned around I saw them. And there was a butt load of them. Oh father

**There you go! I'm finally finished with this chapter. I hope you liked it and don't forget to favorite if you did. Leave a review telling me what you thought! Hope you liked it! Until next time! JA NE! ^^**


	4. Ch 4: The starry night has a secret

**Summary: In zombieland the only thing that matters is to be rational. When Sakura grows overly attached to a group of survivors she throws all of her little rules out the window. How will her throwing away everything she knew effect her chance of survival? And much more important. The groups survival. R&R, AU! SasuSaku! Angst, Tragedy, Mystery, Humor and drama also involved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story and the rights to it, so please don't copy! Thank you ^^ xD**

_Recap:_

_I took what I needed from the next shelf. When I turned around I saw them. And there was a butt load of them. Oh father._

Chapter 4: The starry night has a secret.

Do you know how life is gonna turn out? Can you plan it bit for bit or is everything uncertain? Do you know what the color of your best friends shirt will be tomorrow or the next time you're going to meet new people. Can you plan a meeting and say to a hundred percent that it will turn out well, or even at all. The answer is no.

No one can know. No one can tell and no one can predict the outcome of anything. When you scare your friend you have no idea of how that friend is going to react until you jump out of your hiding place and yell boo. Some people get very scared and others are always prepared and alert.

Take me for example, I never knew that I would meet Sasuke and his group and yet here I was. In the middle of a super-market looking onto a shelf. What I saw made my stomach turn. Almost as if the universe was telling us to get the fuck out of there before all hell broke lose. I looked straight into someones dead eyes and what was more scary was the fact that they were looking straight back. The shelves were full of walkers chopped off heads. The sight made me want to puke.

''Ey, what are you doing here?'' I turned my head slightly and saw five people standing just a few feet away. They all looked like they were really to kill. Well... At least some of them did.

As much as I wanted to run I realized that they were all pointing guns at us. They were dead serious ''I'm not going to ask you again. What are you doing here?'' Sasuke stepped up.

''Hn. I don't have to explain anything to you Hyuga'' The man stepped forward revealing his face. His long hair was let lose over his broad shoulders with eyes light purple. They all lowered their guns, all except the man... Hyuga. Sasuke held his handgun at the man in front of us.

''Beat it Uchiha. This is our hideout'' Two people behind him tensed while the other two just remained neutral. Not wanting any trouble. Yet the other two seemed to be alert, ready to fight for their place. I took the opportunity to speak.

''Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno'' All eyes were now on me. I know what you're thinking. A girl like me with no friends. She can hardly have any talent for speaking, but for some odd reason I had the talent of getting peoples compassion ''Our group just needed to replenish our sources before we head out. We don't want any trouble though'' The purple eyed man looked at me with a look that seemed to pierce through my skull. I couldn't move, it felt as if I had been glued to the floor.

''What makes you think that we would share anything with you?'' I was baffled. I somehow knew that he was an ass, just by the looks of his hardened face. An arrogant bastard, and yet I thought that he would let us take what was 'his'. Maybe I had gone out of my mind. Just when I thought that they were going to kick us the hell out a small, shy girl lifted her head and stared right at the man in front of her. They looked alike, almost as if they were brother and sister.

''Neji, enough of this'' The man, Neji, turned towards the girl. She immediately put on a scared face. It was understandable considering what she had just done. Had this crime been committed in the animal kingdom then he would have killed her right where they stood. Because going toe to toe with the leader was a no.

The man moved towards her. She gulped and her fear was now more transparent.

''Neji-niisan, I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to. It won't happen a-again'' Before he could give her a punishment a girl, not much older than myself, stood between them. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into his pale ones. They looked at him angrily, but he looked back just as angry. Immediately she knew that the brown haired woman had won when Neji lowered his eyes.

''Hinata's right. Enough of this bullshit!'' She looked straight into my eyes. For a moment I could swear there was a hint of compassion in them. That was before they turned hard. She stared at us with her arms at her sides, letting her guard down.

''Neji's also right. This is our hide-out'' She took a pause ''However, There is an underlaying issue here. See, we can't travel because of our lack of knowledge in the arts of survival ''Neji Snorted, but the girl totally ignored him'' You all seem to know how to stay alive. Therefore we are willing to make a bargain. We won't fight you, not even complain if you take anything, as long as you teach us how to survive. Take us under your wings. Heck even take us with you, but at least be compassionate and make sure that others also survive. What do you say? We would both save each others lives'' I could see Sasuke thinking.

Even though I had been the one to engage them in the talking Sasuke was still the leader of our little group. He was the one who made all the important decisions. His word was final and no one could argue against it. Not even Kakashi would even dare to do so. When I thought Sasuke was going to decline their offer he surprised me.

''Fine, but our side will also make a deal. You will follow us and we will teach you. Though know this'' His death glare reached Neji ''I am the leader and I won't hesitate to kill you. If you slow us down or if it comes down to a choice. My people are the most important to me and you will be left behind. If I suspect that you are hiding something I will kill you. And don't even get me started on mutiny'' He paused ''Do we have a deal?'' Neji glared at Sasuke, but before he was ready to make his decision Sai was back.

''Hey you guys, do you think cooking this stake is bad, I haven't had meat since that rabbit Sakura shot. I know it's bad but...'' He stopped and just looked at the enemy group. Then he looked at Sasuke suspicious ''Hey what's Mr. Almighty doing here?'' Sasuke didn't break eye contact with Neji.

''They have agreed to follow us in exchange for the things we need'' Sai knew that this could only mean one thing. They would join the group. Although he wasn't happy about it he got very happy when he saw a young girl with blonde hair and eyes as blue as the indigo ocean. He gave one of his famous fake smiles.

''We didn't exactly agree to follow you Uchiha, remember? I haven't given you my answer yet'' Sasuke wasn't too pleased to see that the Hyuga was correcting him. If there was one things I had learned while joining the group was that you never piss Sasuke off.

All of us knew that you get one chance with the raven haired man. One chance and if you wasted that chance, you got on his last nerve. Only one person had gotten away with getting the man pissed off. The blonde haired idiot who was sneaking around here somewhere.

''Well, you might not have but the people you're dragging around sure look like they have made up their minds. I don't know about the Nara kid but the rest of them looks like they're fed up with your bullshit'' He glanced over at the girls ''You'll get the protection that you need and the knowledge you need. In exchange for what we need you will get what you need. Sound good?'' They all looked at each other. Then the blonde girl walked up to Sasuke.

''O-okay. I will follow you'' She stood behind him and next to me. I saw it in her eyes. She was scared of the consequences. The moment she had stepped up she had been eliminated from her previous group. She had made sure that she couldn't go back to them. The moment she had walked up to us she had regretted it, I could see it in her frightened eyes, but she needed the protection. Another man in the background looked straight at the blonde who was pleading for him to follow her. He sighed.

''What a drag'' But he walked up to us anyway ''Good to see you again Sasuke'' Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement. Then the man took his place beside Ino. She quickly grabbed his hand. Sai's smile disappeared from his face. I knew the feeling of all hope suddenly just vanishing in front of your eyes.

The brunette hesitantly looked over at Neji. He shook his head at her and then gave the blonde girl and the man with the pineapple haircut a death glare. Ino groaned and her eyebrows arched. Yup, she was definitely scared of him. The chocolate eyed woman took the purple haired woman in hand and was about to walk over to the group when a familiar voice was heard.

''Ey, Teme I found this really nice...''

*BAM* Naruto quickly hid behind a shelf and pulled out his gun. He somehow snuck up behind Neji and disarmed him. A kick sent Neji's gun flying over to me, who easily grabbed it.

And then there we were. At a crossroads of life. When things could have turned out so great they decided to take a turn for the worst. Oh faith. How much does it hate me!? Having a crappy day wasn't enough, now this happened!? Are you kidding me?

''Wow... Neji Hyuga. I thought you were dead!'' Their eyes met, if only for a second, but it was enough to see the hate in the others eyes ''I mean with your poor survival skills, I didn't think you'd made it this far!'' They gave each other the most tense look both of them could give. Somehow the rest of the group(s) were caught in the crossfire. Well not literal crossfire, though had Naruto not kicked the gun out of Neji's hand then there was no saying in what could've happened.

''You know Naruto, even Buddha looses his patience when insulted a third time'' Neji said with a fierce voice. There was something about the guy that made my heart skip a beat. Of course not romantically... Or. No It couldn't be. We were in the middle of the apocalypse and now my teenage hormones thinks it's a good idea to act out! Well I'll be damned.

''That's enough both of you. It's nice to have such a heartwarming reunion you guys, but we really should get going. It's not safe to stay here even though you've guys taken extra precautions. You may all accompany us to Shadow Island. I know there might not be such a good shot, but to be honest. It's the only one we have'' Neji let go of Naruto's shirt and in return the blonde did the same with his opponent.

''So. You suggest that we all go back to that hell hole!?'' That's when everyones heads snapped up. Hell hole? What did he mean? Was that safe place also Zombie infested?

Having been to so many so called ''safe places'' I had grown accustomed to the thought, but now that I was with a group. I don't know. It didn't feel right. I had once again let my hope rise. Only to be shattered by the gruesome face that reality possessed. I had always known. Of course I had always known! Right?

No. This time I wasn't so sure. I was sure that Shadow Island was the right place to go. But wait.

''What do you mean hell hole?'' He smirked. I knew deep inside what he wanted. He wanted some kind of trade. Information... for what? Was there anything he wanted? The fear of taking over Sasuke's position made me shut my mouth.

''Walkers aren't the only thing that you should be protected from. TenTen, Ino and Hinata almost got raped because of those bastards and their sexual urges'' I blushed. Oh my virgin ears bled! ''I don't think that any of you would want to go there. The place is just...well. It's just not right!'' Sasuke didn't trust him. Why should I? The answer was: I didn't. I looked over at the Brunette.

''Is he telling the truth? Is it really that bad?'' She looked at me with a sad look upon her face. Somehow that told me everything. Just by looking at her I knew. I knew that what Neji was telling us, was true. I nodded. Fearing that I may have said too much I looked up at Sasuke. He seamed to be unaffected by the change of words. Good. I liked the man better on his good side. Boy did that man have a mean streak.

''So what next? Where do we go now?'' The blonde female asked. She was fairly pretty. Her bangs covered one of her eyes while the rest of her hair was set up in a high ponytail.

''We go the only place we know where to'' My heart was beating faster than the speed of light. Were we still going to be a group? Our contract had only held as far as Shadow Island and making a new bargain may not work. I guess that was off now. I couldn't help but feel like there was something holding him back from telling us to split up and go our separate ways. Then he finally looked up ''We go home. Home to Konoha!''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo

You know how I said about not planning ahead too far? From where we currently were to Konoha it was far. Five days of uninterrupted walking was going to get us there. That brings me to another important rule of surviving.

Out of gas? - Avoiding cars are one of the main rules of surviving zombieland! I know that many movies leave you with the message of always having a car around, but seriously. How many zombie apocalypses have they been through?

Gasoline. Used by almost every country in the world. Main distributor: Saudia Arabia. Used mostly by: China and the US. The problem? We're all tapped out. Since you need to stick one of those fancy cards into the automat before tanking your car full of the toxic fluid you had to pay. Well. No surprise there.

Gas, oil, maintenance and shit like that would just slow our rate and in the end, it would lead to our death. Once you get a car you get cocky and tell everyone that you're going to survive. That's not it at all. A car makes you being able to carry ten times what you yourself can carry. So when you're out of it, you quickly need to get out of there. Which of course meant, rearranging stuff. A nightmare really! So you better stick with the two good legs god gave you.

A car is the only option in a situation where you have to make a quick escape. The funny things about humans? The fact that they were always taking the car. So few walked nowadays. Which meant that they got too lazy to walk anywhere. In this case I could really relate to that.

Even though the blonde and the pearl eyed woman were cute they weren't too fast on their feet. They slowed us down terribly. Their shoes were not made for walking, their legs were tired and our water supply, Well it was great, but Sasuke just wouldn't let anyone have any until the next stop. Suddenly I heard a shriek.

''DAMN IT TO ALL HELL, I TELL YOU!'' We turned around only to see the blonde on the ground, clutching her knee ''Hey, please don't leave me behind! Hey, bastard, I'm talking to you!'' At this Sasuke simply stopped and turned his head.

''I told you that if you slowed us down I would not hesitate to leave you behind, now didn't I? You're just an annoying burden to us'' I on the other hand didn't want anyone to get left behind. I simply walked over to the blonde and helped her up. Sasuke, obviously shocked by my choice, stared blankly at me with raised eyebrows.

''Are you okay?'' She nodded ''Just know that this won't happen again. Next time, I will too, leave you behind. Is that clear?'' The girl nodded vigorously. At this I smiled. I knew that we were going to be best friends.

And so we kept on walking. We walked and walked and walked, but suddenly we stopped. A great cliff, with no trees were standing out. Sasuke was pleased to see that there wouldn't be coming out any zombies to kill them tonight. He smiled.

''Okay group, let's all just get to our tasks. Neji, Yamato and Sai will make sure to make dinner. Sakura Tenten and Ino will make up the tents. Me Naruto and Kakashi will scout the area and take turns to guard tonight, Shikamaru and Hinata, make sure to be on the run. Also it will be your task to gather some firewood and ask if anyone else needs help! Got it?'' In the lack of a better answer we all nodded. And then they were off. Doing what they were told. Like some lost puppies. And we were left to set up four tents. Two for the girls and two for the boys you might think. No. Two for my group and two for theirs.

The issue between our groups had not yet been fixed within the hours we had walked together. I knew of course better than to ask, but somehow I came to the conclusion that this quarrel went way back.

''Hey Sakura. Tell me a little about you. Where are you from? How...''

''I appreciate you taking interest in me, but seriously just drop it. Tell me what you really want to know'' Tenten just blinked her eyes a few times to get over the shock. Then she smiled widely at me.

''Well... For starters how's everyone like? In your group I mean?'' I grunted. I didn't know if I trusted these girls. To be honest I was better off alone than with all of them there. Though I guess if we were going to live together we were going have to, at some point, bond.

''Well Naruto's loud and obnoxious, but that you already knew. Yamato is creepy, but really nice once you get to know him. Sai... Well Sai's a jerk really. He just disguises it pretty good. Kakashi. He's a mystery to me. Never takes off that damn mask, not even when he eats. He just goes somewhere isolated. And Sasuke'' The girls interests peeked when I mentioned his name ''Sasuke's really much like Sai. Doesn't say much, is mostly for himself and well... He's Sasuke. Really nice once you get to know him, but still a pretty damn big stick in the mud'' They snickered at my expression.

And there we were. At the end of the day. Looking up at the starry sky, eating our food and just relaxing. Life was short. Why make it shorter? And we all know that without someone in the world we're all powerless. We're nothing without them. And that's the story of how I met Neji and his group. Now I wished that I would have known there was a traitor among them. But as usual I'm getting ahead of myself. For now the starry sky would have to do. And I was loving it.

**GASP! So who's the traitor? Make sure to leave a comment in the hungry little blue box down below. Oh and I know that this chapter was slightly shorter than the others, but don't worry, I will make an extra long one the next time! OH and sorry for the late update! Damn flu kept me away from the real world for a while xD Also make sure to check out my other stories! I know that my grammar isn't the best. Send me in a PM if you've found any misspellings or shit like that. They always manage to get in xD Oh well. Until next time! Ja ne ^^**


	5. Ch 5: Another sleepless night

**Summary: In zombieland the only thing that matters is to be rational. When Sakura grows overly attached to a group of survivors she throws all of her little rules out the window. How will her throwing away everything she knew effect her chance of survival? And much more important. The groups survival. R&R, AU! SasuSaku! Angst, Tragedy, Mystery, Humor and drama also involved.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this story and the rights to it. R&R Also sorry for the late update :'(**

**Chapter 5: Another sleepless night.**

Mornings... How I hated mornings. Well at least I used to. Nowadays mornings were the highlights of the day, literally. In zombieland light is the most valued resource there is. You could stock up on flashlights and batteries, but the one thing that really mattered was the suns rays.

And still. I wasn't a morning person. I loved night and night loved me. Dearly. And I didn't only like nights because of, well... Sleep. No. I loved it because of dreams. They were my everything. Now that everything was fucked up all you had was your dreams.

Not that they would become reality. But that's the beauty of it all. Knowing that there's something more to fight for than for your life. What would life be without dreams? Nothing. People with color would still be discriminated, simple things such as toilets would never get invented and not to mention that people would just waste their time doing nothing while they were sleeping.

So what would people do if dreams didn't exist? Easy! They would kill themselves and others. Now you may think that I'm over exaggerating, but you know what? No, I'm not. It's really the truth. We would be less than nothing if we didn't have dreams.

What separates us from walkers? Many things you may say. To be honest, not that much. We're all from the same place, we're all the same on the inside and we all have the same instincts.

Don't get me wrong here, we're not at all the same in social ways, but we're the same flesh and bones... sort of. We all were the same before the outbreak. We're all the same, even though no one seems to understand.

We would all go nuts if we didn't have our dreams. If we had nothing to fight for, then what would separate us from the people from the stone age?

''S...Saku...Sakura'' Emerald met obsidian in an endless glance. Oh my god. Why did he have to be so goddamn irresistible? I gulped. His eyes were half open. His hands grabbed my waist and we just lay there. Looking in to each others eyes. Was he awake?

Before one more thought could cross my mind his lips met mine. The kiss wasn't passionate nor tender. To be honest, I was a little disappointed in it. It was... Sloppy.

His tongue shot out of his mouth and into mine at the speed of light. He began to suck on my lips until I was sure that they were red and swollen. His mouth was warm and his lips tasted like oranges. When he broke away his touch and taste lingered on my lips.

I had never been kissed before. My first kiss, and the guy wasn't even awake. Sigh, my life officially sucks. And it has barely begun. His heavy head hit the pillow and he went limb

I sat there for what seemed like an hour, just staring at the opening of the tent. After some time had passed I got too sleepy to sit up so I followed his example and went to sleep.

So many thoughts in my head and so little time to go through them all. Had I just been kissed by the one and only Sasuke Uchiha? Sure, I had had a thing for the guy for over a month now, but still. It was a little hard to believe that the guy would actually kiss me. The way I am, I'm surprised I even got invitations to parties back in the days.

Before long morning came, too fast it seems. Funny how time works. When you really need an extent you seem to end up with less time than you needed in the first place.

Outside the usual good-mornings could be heard. Cheery people greeting one another. And then there were the cautious ones that rarely spoke when not needed.

Since the arrival of The Hyuga's group things had been more difficult. Speaking freely was no longer an option and the chances of us splitting became higher and higher with every passing day.

Beside me Sasuke started to move, signaling that he was on his way out of his deep slumber. For a former soldier he sure was hard to wake up and grumpy once he was awaken. I found a person who hated mornings more than I did. Oh jolly good now aint it? His eyes shot open and he sat up carefully. Cautious one, that was what I called him sometimes. The cautious one.

''G-morning...'' He rubbed the sleep out of his dull eyes with his closed fist. Then he proceeded to groan and grunt. It seemed as if he didn't even knew what had happened last night. I was happy and yet a little disappointed.

''Mh, sleep well Princess?'' His smile shone as if it was made out of sunshine and his eyes lit up. Before long my cheeks started to fill with blood. Red and rushing blood.

''Eh, well... Not really, no'' His smile disappeared only to be replaced with a worried facade. He knew as well as I did that a tired person in zombieland was a sloppy person. That's rule number five. Stocking up on sleep.

In the beginning people were too scared to fall asleep, fearing as they did so some walker would come in to their hiding and eat them up. Once they were on the brink of exhaustion the walkers saw their opening and attacked. And thus another person had fallen victim of the vicious zombie.

The lack of sleep could also lead to difficulties defending and attacking. They were too tired to lock their door properly so they had got's to go. And then there were some other obvious issues. Lack of sleep meant you got really cranky really fast. And something that you really didn't need when it came to zombieland were cranky people. The world had enough of those.

''Do you wanna go back to sleep?'' I shook my head. The one thing that was worse than lack of sleep was going back to sleep when you knew that everyone else was getting ready to leave. Getting left behind was NOT an option for me.

''I'll be just fine. I can sleep tonight'' Sasuke nodded slowly, as if he was still trying to process my words. Maybe he knew just as well as I did that there came nothing good with the lack of sleep. Saying that you could manage when you really couldn't wasn't really a good idea. And even though I had lied plenty on times they still didn't have the heart to kick me out of their group even tough they probably would get along just fine without me.

Maybe alone wasn't too bad. I mean I had been alone for six months before I met them. They could certainly benefit from it. Maybe I could too. No! This was exactly what lack of sleep meant. Doubting yourself and your importance in a group.

''You go back to sleep and I make sure to pack everything up. I really don't want a sloppy partner. Then I might as well be stuck with a walker'' I silently laughed at his comment. He sure was the funny type once he tried.

''Fine, but if you leave me I'll come back as one of them and I'll track you down, and I will haunt you with everything that I've got'' He gave me one of his famous smiles before he made his way out of the tent.

Outside I could hear the birds chirping and the groups getting ready to leave. Although I trusted Sasuke I was always ready to leave at any moment. Which meant staying alert was my only option for survival.

Instead of actually falling asleep I took one of my power-naps. Quick and efficient. A hundred thoughts flew through my mind and I couldn't help but to think about them. I was lucky though since they soon went away, making sure that I could get some well deserved sleep.

OoOoOoO

When I woke up it was dark and cold around me. The sun was no longer up and around me, complete silence. As if no one was there. I suddenly realized that it was too quiet. Even though you were suppose to you never actually were one hundred percent quiet.

My head slowly lifted itself from the pillow, careful not to awake the person next to me, but when I turned. There was no one there. Of course Sasuke... That's when I realized that he wasn't there. No one was.

I stuck my head out of the tents opening and took a quick peek, only to realize that no tents but mine was there. With one foot out of the tent I walked over to where the fireplace had been. I put my hand into the ashes to find that they were still a little warm.

A few empty bottles were laying around the grass beside the fireplace. Telling me that they had been there recently. I suddenly panicked. I was alone. All alone with no one around. My friends weren't hiding or anything. They had packed up their things and left. Left me behind. Left me... to die.

OoOoO

Sweat dripped off my face as I slowly began to wake out of my slumber. My head was spinning and my stomach felt as if though it was going to turn inside out. I stuck my head out of the tent to find that it was morning, but that all of the tents were there.

I had just been dreaming. When I realized that it was just a dream my stomach calmed down a little. I no longer felt the strong urge to get rid of the contents in my tummy.

''What the hell are you doing?'' I looked up right into the Hyuga's eyes. Those hard, and yet blank eyes stared down at my defenseless body. My breathing calmed itself when I saw Sasuke walked up to me.

''What happened?'' I just blamed it on something I ate and proceeded into the tent to get my things together and to get dressed in privacy. My eyes were still sore and my body still tired from the lack of sleep, but I somehow managed to get some life into myself. Enough to walk down to a nearby river and wash myself up.

I was finally starting to look like myself again. The traces of dirt were now gone and my natural body scent started to shine through. Someone once told me that I smelled like lavender. Sweet, and salty at the same time. My body began to relax.

''Hey, how are you doing?'' As a reaction I pulled out my gun and pointed right in his face. I quickly lowered it when I realized that it was Sasuke, and not a walker, standing in front of me ''Wow, Princess I just wanted to know how you were doing, not get my fucking brain blown out'' I stared at him in pure amazement.

''I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun. You scared me that's all'' Without warning, tears started streaming down my face. In what seemed like a millisecond his arms were wrapped around me, which made my situation even worse to be honest. I just started crying even more.

''Are you okay princess?'' I shook my head and thought about the nightmare I had just had. Somehow he just knew that I didn't feel like being questioned so we just sat there. For what seemed like hours we sat there in each others arms. He let me weep so much that I was sure that you could create a flood with his soaked through shirt. But at last, it seemed as if though my tears had finally been wept. So he stood up and made his way towards the camp. I could hear some quiet whispers and then a laughter.

What were Naruto and Sasuke talking about? It didn't even seem important to my tired brain, so I just put in in the back of my mind and started packing up. Another side rule was that you should never... I mean never! Stay in one place for too long.

If you really wanted to survive you either had to build forts or move constantly. Though I really missed the comfort of calling something home I realized that the united states of Zombieland wasn't really kind enough to let people settle down. Once you even tried you would immediately find something wrong with the place.

''Sakura, honey!'' Ino's high pitched voice made its way into my ears and left a ringing noise. Oh god was I pissed right now. Not even Adventure time could cheer me up, and that's saying something.

''What do you want Ino?'' I didn't really want to know. I didn't want to know what she wanted to tell me. Please, dear god, just send her away.

''I just wanted to tell you that Sasuke was planning on heading out now... If you're not too sleepy of course'' In the week that I had known Ino, I realized she always gave everyone a cute little backhanded slap when they really didn't need one. Right now was one of those times. Something tells me that before all this, Little Yamanaka Ino was the beauty queen of her high school. Always the perfect little angel her mother and father wanted her to be and yet the little devil she really was. And all at the same time.

''I'm fine Ino, let's just leave'' I walked towards her with my sleeping bag ''Oh and just so you know... You have a spider on your shoulder'' A sudden shriek was heard and I decided that maybe this day wasn't too bad after all. Gotta enjoy the little things.

''Don't worry. I'll get it off you'' I just pretended to brush the 'spider' off when in reality all I did was gently touch her shoulder in a sweeping motion. As an act of gratitude she threw her arms around me in an endless hug and told me something about me being the best there is, after Cordelia of course.

Oh, you haven't heard of Cordelia? Well, you're about to. It's actually a funny story. When Ino was in High school her best friend in the whole wide world was her little poodle puppy. The dog was there for her all the time and it never left her side.

I was actually surprised when I heard that they had kept the dog at Shadow Island instead of just taking it with them. Then again, a puppy in this world. Maybe not the brightest idea after all. See I told you, a funny story. Well not so much really.

I let the blonde go and she skipped off to somewhere. Something told me that she once upon a time had been a cheerleader. Oh how I knew, you might ask? Maybe it was these annoying little chants she used to do from time to time, or maybe it was the dance moves. It wouldn't take Stephen Hawking to figure that out.

I went over to check on the rest of the group, well so it seemed. In reality I wanted to do some spying on the newcomers without rising any suspicion. And what better way than to work undercover?

''Hey Tenten?'' The brunette's head rose from the tent. She nodded carefully ''How are you all doing? Getting along fine over here?'' Something about Tenten made me more comfortable than ever. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, though it seemed as if though I could trust her.

''We're all fine'' A bright smile surpassed her lips. With one eye closed she looked like an angel fallen out of heaven. She was the true angel here ''A little tired and that blonde dude over there isn't to much help'' She pointed over at a sleeping Naruto.

''Hm, I could've guessed Naruto had something to do with your discomfort'' She chuckled.

''It's not that we're uncomfortable, actually we're more comfortable than ever, it's just that. It really has nothing to do with you guys... well... can you keep a secret?'' I nodded, not knowing what to do. The biggest secret anyone had ever told me was where the key to the principals office was hidden. Now though. She leaned forward and whispered into my ear.

''I'm a little scared that Neji is still mad at me. I dunno. It's just a hunch. I mean he was never this angry with me when we were staying at the store. Now however, he barley looks at me. It's like I'm invincible'' I took a step back to observe the sad 'painting' in front of me. Then I realized what it was really about.

''You're in love with him, aren't you?'' Her cheeks went red and her eyes shot up as if she had seen a ghost. She proceeded by pulling me to the side of the camp and to the riverbank of a close by river. She sat down on a giant rock and signaled for me to do so too.

''Look, I've been in love with this guy for ten years. If he knew then... then, our friendship would be over. He's a very angry guy in general. If he knew, then he wouldn't even talk to me. He would pretend as if though I was thin air! Sakura, please I'm asking you not to tell him''

''And disappoint my best friend? No way, I'm not like that Tenten'' It might sound strange, heck even I did at first, but in the short time that they had been traveling with us I had become the best of friends with the girl. She wrapped her arms around me, but this hug was different from Ino's. This was a hug of trust and friendship. When she stepped away I realized something that I hand't realized in a long time. I finally had a friend. I gave her one of my infamous smiles and walked over to Sasuke.

''Hello there Pinky. Are you alright now?'' I nodded and gave him a quick smile before I returned to my usual stoic facial expression. He smiled back, revealing something I hadn't really payed attention to before. He had dimples. And how they fit him. Maybe I hadn't realized it since he wasn't the type of guy that smiled too much.

''How's everything going?'' He put our first aid kit in a bag and proceeded to pick some other stuff into the bag. Some things we might need for later.

''It's great. Kakashi says if we hurry up we might be able to reach the other side of that hill before it gets dark. We might even have time to scavenge the area for some food.'' I observed his packing ritual ''Oh by the way, can you ask the group if we're ready to leave. And... Go leave this note to Kakashi-sensei, would you?'' I nodded and made my way over to Kakashi.

''Hey'' He gave me a nod ''Sasuke wanted you to have this'' I handed over the note quickly and he schemed through it. By the end of the note he looked up at me.

''Thank you dear'' I knew that his smile was fake and that in reality he was pissed off. I had never seen him angry, but I guessed this was it. Suppressed anger. I decided that he needed time alone and that I wasn't going to disturb him more than necessary.

I heard Neji mutter something about being ready to head out and decided that I needed to get my stuff. I quickly packed everything up and put the tent into its bag. I swung my personal bag over my shoulder and went over to the group. Sasuke had barley just finished and came up to us. And so the rest of the group followed.

''Okay, let's head out'' Sasuke said. Everyone took at least one bag with them on their way. Small talk was heard during the entire walk across the nearby town, somethings about weather and other about their past. I was cautious enough not to get distracted by smalltalk. I needed to be alert.

Luckily the others weren't too loud which meant that we couldn't easily be spotted anyway. With me and Sasuke in the front we kept on walking until late afternoon when we decided to finally stop for a water break. Not being accustomed to our quick pace Ino sloped down right on the road and drank at least a gallon of water in one chug. The rest of the newcomers did exactly the same thing. The original group just leaned against a wall, not wanting to take any risks what-so-ever. Two minutes into Hinata and Naruto's conversation about their Alma Mater (A/N: Alma mater is basically where you went to school and shit) a loud scream was heard.

I quickly turned my head to Ino, who was also looking around with a concerned look upon her face. That's when I realized Ino wasn't the cause, nor was a broken fingernail. No sir, something much bigger was heading our way. A woman calling for help.

''OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE, FOR GODS SAKE PLEASE JUST HELP ME!'' I looked straight at her and saw a few bite marks across her arms. She stepped straight into the avenue.

''So much for our scavenging option'' Kakashi said as the group rose from their seats. She was going to attract too many walkers into the streets, making them crowded. Too crowded for us to get through. Without hesitation Kakashi shot the girl point blank in the head. Her life ended in less than a minute.

Sadly, for us it was too late. From everywhere walkers emerged. From stores, markets, hell even from auto shops the zombies could be seen. Once they spotted the girl we all realized that the road was now officially blocked.

In one way or another some of the walkers sensed our presence and made their way over to us. Before we knew a big van was pulled up. It was Neji. He had somehow managed to sneak away during the attack and get a car ready for us. However there was a big capacity problem. Out of eleven people only about eight would be able to get into the car.

They all quickly got in, but when the walkers started to get into the place too quickly Neji locked to doors and left me and Shikamaru outside. I banged on the door and pleading for him to open. However, he didn't even spare me a second glance. He just drove off. The man beside me let out a shriek as teeth sunk into his shoulder.

For a second I was terrified but then I just ran. I didn't even turn around. I just ran for the hell of it. I couldn't even turn back to help a friend in need. I just needed to run. To get to the hill as quickly as possible. Even though my packing slowed me down a little and my lungs felt as if they were about to burst I kept on running.

Without even realizing how far I had run I now stood on top of the hill and tried to catch my breath. Tears came streaming down my face. They had left me. Sasuke had left me. They had all just left me behind. And Shikamaru, that poor boy had just been killed. Without a second thought Neji had driven off to somewhere. And it sure as hell wasn't here. I looked out over the horizon and spotted a car heading out towards the coast. They were going to Shadow Island. Hinata had told me that they tried to rape both her, Ino and Tenten, but had failed. And now they were heading back there. And I? I was here. All alone.

I got my rope out of my bag and climbed up a tall tree that I was sure could carry my weight. I then proceeded to tie myself up to make sure that I didn't fall out of the tree. Then I went to sleep, but almost no sleep came to me that night. I was all alone again. And then... It started to rain. And so passed another sleepless night.

OoOoO

Oh...My...God, I'm such a horrible person. I actually knew from the beginning that Sakura was going to get left behind. And yes sadly I also knew that Shikamaru would die, hence leaving no competition for Sai. ^^ But more on that later.

Also I wanted to let you guys know that I'm really sorry for not being able to update as soon as I wanted to, I've been soooooo... Tired. Yup, I've been tired. xDD Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to make sure to give you the next chapter as soon as possible.

And on another note, if you hadn't liked or favorite, please do and make sure to follow me to know exactly when the next chapter comes out. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter of Zombieland. Until next time, Ja ne ^^

P.S: Yes... Neji's the traitor... Shocker right? xDD


End file.
